


Christmas Memories

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan gets lost in her memories during Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



**Title:** Christmas Memories

**Summary:** Susan gets lost in her memories for Christmas

**Characters/Pairings:** Susan Bones and family, Hufflepuffs!

**Genre:** gen

**Beta:** The ever fabulous without whom my life would be dull and 

boring and I would know about comma splices and the exact reason as to why I did not need a 

comma between two words because … yeah.  I couldn’t do it without her.

**Rating/Warnings:** PG

**Medium:** fic

**Word Count:** 3120

**Can the Order post to Tumblr?:** yes

**If yes, your Tumblr username:** super-cynful

**A/N:** Written for . Sweetie, I do hope that you enjoy this fic. I 

tried to go for a bit of angsty/fluff, but I just don’t know if I got there or not. <3 <3 <3

 

 

Opened boxes littered the floor of the room.  A thick green tree stood in front of the bay window 

covered in twinkling fairy lights blinking into the night sky outside.  Susan sat in front of the 

fireplace on a yellow cushion as she went through the last box, humming to the strains of music 

coming from her wireless.

Running her fingers over the velvety softness of a red sock, she pulled it out of the box.  She 

closed her eyes and breathed in the memories of the scent of cinnamon filling the air.  She felt 

the warmth of Christmas past surround her as pictures of her father twirling her in the air around 

the tree filled her mind. 

_“Susie, baby, I got you present!”_

_“Did you, Daddy?  What is it?” her five-year-old self exclaimed.  She sucked in an exaggerated_

_breath.  “Can I have it now?  Will Santa care?”  Her body trembled with the anticipation of an_

_early gift and fear that Santa may not come if she got one early._

_His laughter filled the air.  “Oh baby girl, you are so adorable.  Come and see.”  He pulled her_

_towards the fireplace where a box was sitting.  “Here you go, pumpkin.”_

_“Yay!”  Susan sat down beside the box, bouncing in excitement.  Taking the box from her father_

_she opened it slowly, the red ribbon slipping to the floor as she lifted the lid.  Pulling the tissue_

_paper out, nestled inside was the softest reddest stocking she had ever seen.  “Oh, Daddy,” she_

_whispered in awe._

_He smiled down at his daughter.  “I think Santa just might appreciate you having this gift early._

_What do you think?”  He chuckled as she lifted it out of the box._

_She looked up at her daddy and jumped at him, knowing he would catch her.  “Thank you,_

_Daddy!  Thank you!  I love it.  I love you!”_

_Holding her close for a hug, he squeezed and set her down.  “How about we hang it by the fire?_

_You know we need it there for you goodies on Christmas morning.”_

Slipping out of the memory, Susan pulled the stocking out of the box.  She stood up and hung it 

on the stocking hanger sitting over the fireplace.  Her name was stitched along the top of the 

stocking.  Susan sighed and sat back down.

She reached into the box again and pulled out an enchanted snow globe.  She flipped it over 

and let the snow swirl over a miniature Hogsmeade village.  She could hear the whispering 

behind her as she shook the box.

_“Sweetheart, you don’t want to shake it yet.”_

_Susan shrugged her shoulders, “But, Mom, weren’t you the one that said we should always see_

_if it rattles?”_

_Her father’s laughter filled the background as she faced her mother.  She was leaning in the_

_doorway, holding a steaming cup of tea.  “I realize that now that you are thirteen, that maybe_

_you should receive a few grown up presents.  I really wouldn’t shake it up too much.”_

_Susan looked at the brightly wrapped package in her hands.  She slipped her fingers under the_

_edge of the paper, tearing the paper off slowly and neatly.  It drove her father crazy when she_

_unwrapped primly, but after the no shaking lesson it was a bit prudent.  She opened the lid of_

_the square box and pulled out a clear glass globe.  “Mom?”_

_Her mother came and sat beside her.  “Take it out of the box and sit it on the silver stand you_

_have been eyeing for a week.”_

_Susan stood up and quickly ran to the table that only had a simple silver ring sitting on it.  She_

_had been questioning her mother endlessly on what it was.  The only response was “a family_

_heirloom.”  Placing the glass on the ring, her breath caught._

_There was a snowstorm of what looked to be real snow.  It cleared to a snowy scene of_

_Hogsmeade.  “Wow, it is beautiful!”  She turned to her parents and watched them._

_Her father’s hands were on her mom’s shoulders squeezing them.  They were gazing deeply_

_into each other’s eyes.  Susan felt the love that they had for each other and she rushed over to_

_both of them throwing her arms around her mom.  “Thank you!”_

_Her father came around to the other side of the couch and sat down beside them.  He pulled her_

_into his lap, and for once she didn’t protest that she was too old for it.  “I got that for you mother_

_for our first Christmas.  It very nearly did not survive that year.  I remember she very clearly tried_

_to throw it back at me.”_

_Her mom laughed.  “If it weren’t for Amelia saying that you really did buy that for me and not_

_Imogene, it would have been broken into a thousand pieces.”_

_“Imogene?  I still don’t understand how you think you could have thought I was remotely_

_interested in her.  I kept trying to ask you out from the time we were eleven.  You finally said yes_

_our seventh year.  Our first date was in Hogsmeade.”_

_Her mother shrugged her shoulders.  “Edgar was very convincing when he said that you were_

_chasing her around the Quidditch pitch.”_

_“The Quidditch pitch, still?”  He hugged Susan tighter as she listened to their easy banter.  “How_

_many times do I have to remind you that she had threatened to tell you that I planned on having_

_that secret picnic with you in the third floor corridor under the windows overlooking the forest?”_

_“That was not a reason to chase her, really.  Right, Susan?”  Her mother winked at her._

_“Yep, that is what you always tell me!”  Susan grinned as her father tickled her._

_He shook his head.  “Susie, baby, you are supposed to be on my side.”_

_She glanced up at her father.  “But, Daddy, it’s Mum that cooks dinner today.  I want to eat_

_later!”_

_Both of her parents laughed at that.  “You do have a point baby.  Do you think she will ever_

_forgive me?”_

_Susan nodded her head.  “Maybe.  How come I haven’t seen this before?” She glanced at the_

_ball again._

_Her mother stood up and walked over to the globe.  She lifted it and shook it again.  “That would_

_be because of me.  When we got married, it was starting to get bad.  Edgar and Camille had just_

_died with the boys.  I decided I would keep it boxed up and safe for my baby.  I wanted to be_

_able to tell you when you were old enough about decisions that you make that can change your_

_life.  Accepting this gift from your father changed my life.  Within a few months, I knew we were_

_supposed to be together always.  I have always felt strongly about it.”_

_She walked over to the tree and picked up another present and handed it to Susan who_

_clutched it to her body as she slid off her dad’s lap.  “I could have easily have decided that_

_Edgar was right and ignored your father.  I did have a Slytherin boy that wanted to date me, but_

_your dad convinced me he was the best one.”  She leaned over and kissed him.  “I love_

_you.”_

Susan wiped a tear from her eye as she picked up the silver ring and placed both the ball and 

ring together on the mantle.  She would pass it on one day.  Until then, she would still enjoy it 

and the memories that flooded her as she saw it.  The one memory that stood out was that she 

needed to trust her heart and she may find love in the most unexpected of places.

She reached into the bottom of the box and pulled out the last item.  The slim nutcracker was 

still in perfect condition.  She ran her fingers over his rifle.  It was a very Muggle item, but the 

wooden soldier meant the most to her.  She stood up and placed it next to the snow globe. 

_“Susan, come here.”_

_Susan looked up from the book she had been reading.  “Yes, Auntie?”_

_Her aunt motioned for her to come over to where she was hidden behind the tree.  Presents had_

_already been given, so it was surprising to be called to the tree.  “Come sit by me, sweetie.”_

_Susan obeyed without question.  At fifteen she was pushing boundaries, but never with her_

_aunt.  She was so no-nonsense that Susan knew better._

_“I have a special present for you.”  She handed over the long box._

_“You already gave me this gorgeous necklace,” she said fingering the locket laying against her_

_chest._

_Amelia nodded.  “I know.  That was for you as a young lady.  You are growing up so beautifully._

_This is for the little girl that always ran to see me.  This is for the woman you are becoming.”_

_Susan opened the box and smiled at the nutcracker that lay in the box.  “It’s beautiful!  Why_

_couldn’t you just give it to me earlier?  I don’t understand.”  She picked the soldier out of the box_

_and ran her fingers over the arms and legs, noting that it was made by a master._

_Amelia put an arm around her and squeezed her.  “Life is difficult sweetheart.  Your parents live_

_in their own world where they try to shut out all of the bad things.  There isn’t anything wrong_

_with it, but they want to keep you sheltered.”_

_Susan turned to face her aunt, sliding one leg up onto the couch.  “What is it?  Does this have_

_anything to do with Umbit…um…Umbridge?”_

_Amelia laughed.  “I shall pretend I didn’t hear this, Miss.  I guess I should question, what all_

_have you been learning in DADA this year?”_

_Susan turned red.  She knew she couldn’t talk about the DA, but could she talk to her aunt_

_about this?  “She has us read the book.  That is it.  We aren’t allowed to practice.”_

_“This is what I was afraid of.”  Amelia sat back and looked at her niece thoughtfully.  “You are_

_still friends with Harry Potter, right?”_

_“I would say so,” she said quietly.  “We see each other and we don’t hate each other.”_

_“Susan, you know what my job entails.  You know what I have to do.  I want you to be able to_

_follow in my footsteps if that is what you wish.  I want you to always remember what is right and_

_what is wrong and to always fight against what is wrong.”_

_“Auntie?”_

_“Listen to me.  We all know that You-Know-Who is back.  It is dangerous out there.  He has_

_targeted our family before.”  She reached out and ran a finger down Susan’s face.  “I don’t want_

_it to hit you out of nowhere.  He killed my brother in cold blood, and your cousins and aunt.”_

_She smiled softly.  “Edgar would have loved you.  You have the side of your mother that he_

_loved to tease.  Then you have your father’s fairness.  You are a good mixture.  He would have_

_adored you.”_

_“So, what should I do?”_

_“If you can practice, practice.  I have seen some of the decrees that are coming from the_

_Undersecretary.  If for instance there is a group that is not formed by her standards; join it.  If_

_some of the rumours that I am hearing are true, then you will need it.  In official capacity I have_

_to stay out of it.  I must follow the Minister, but I am always on the side of right.  I will fight for it_

_and I expect you to do the same.  You are a Bones and so you are a target.  Remember this_

_every time you see your nutcracker.  The Boneses will always fight for the side of good._

_“Yes, Auntie.  I will make you proud of me.” Susan smiled and hugged her aunt.  “I promise to_

_do as you have suggested, not that I know of any such secret club.”  Her eyes twinkled.  She_

_managed to confirm her aunt’s suspicion and not reveal the DA at the same time._

_Stepping back from the fireplace she looked at the memories they represented, the last one still_

_stinging.  She knew she was never able to tell her aunt that she was in the army, but she knew._

__

Just before she was taken, they had one last day together.  One last day where her aunt was 

teaching her, giving her a list of spells to learn.  It was a rushed day.  Two days later she was 

gone.  A tear rolled down her face.  It still wasn’t easy.

Turning to face the room, she pulled her wand out of her pocket.  It had been years since the 

final battle, but she still kept it with her at all times.  She glanced at all the boxes with Christmas 

decorations in them.  She waved her wand and watched the boxes close up and stack nicely by 

the door.  She walked to the tree, so very like the tree her parents always had.  She fingered 

one of the ornaments hanging and smiled.  It was a picture.

_“Smile, Susan.  Come on, pretend like you are actually enjoying this outing!”_

_“Really, Ernie.  I am having fun.  It is freezing out here.”_

_He wrapped his arms around her tighter as they squeezed in closer to their other friends._

_Hannah smirked at her, as if to say she always knew they would be perfect together.  Zacharias_

_had his arms around her, whispering in her ear.  Justin stood center between the two couples_

_with his arms around the girls._

_“Come on, Colin.  This is about as good as it gets,” he said with a wink._

_The flash went off.  “Alright, so all of you guys want a copy, right?”_

_“Yes,” Zacharias said haughtily.  “I have already discussed this with you.  This is my Christmas_

_present to my friends.  We all need a picture of us together!”_

_Susan rolled her eyes as she stepped out of Ernie’s arms.  She would have bet that was a part_

_of the package.  She stepped over to Colin.  “So are you just going to print out pictures or_

_something?”_

_He nodded at her.  “Yes, I have two ways to develop pictures.  I’m going to do this one the_

_wizarding way.”_

_“Thank you.”  She glanced at him.  “Have you ever made pictures into ornaments?  My mother’s_

_family does it all the time.  Is there a way that I can do it with this picture?”_

_Colin’s eyes lit up.  “Yes!  I have made quite a few at the house.  Mum loves them on the tree,_

_but we have to put them on a special tree in another room.  They’re Muggles so when their_

_friends come over, they can’t see them.”_

_“I know the feeling!”  Susan said with a laugh.  “I think that is why we always go to visit my_

_mom’s side of the family.  We would have too much to hide if they came over.”_

_“Are you trying to steal my girl, Creevey?” Ernie said._

_Susan turned to face him.  “What if he was trying to steal your girl?  What would you do about_

_it?  I’m not your girl and you may as well get that through your head now, Ernie.”  She glared at_

_the boy.  “Thank you, Colin.  I appreciate the effort!”_

_Susan turned and stormed off.  She got behind a tree and looked at Hannah trying to console_

_Ernie.  She had told them all that she didn’t want to date anyone right now.  If she were honest,_

_the words of her aunt rang through her head all the time.  She knew they were targets.  Her aunt_

_was gone now.  She was not ready to be a target with someone else that could get hurt as well._

_On the other hand, her mother was right, too.  Her heart would know and it did.  Ernie was not_

_the one.  She huffed as she felt a tear roll down her face._

_“Hey, pretty girl, why the long face?”_

_“Justin.”_

_He smirked.  “Yeah.  It’s me, or so they say.”_

_“Why are you here?”_

_He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.  “Because you needed a friend.”  He kissed the_

_top of her head and just hugged her.  “I’ll always be a friend.”_

She leaned back as the arms came from behind her.  “What are you doing?”

“Just remembering.  Where have you been?”  She turned in his arms.

He laughed.  “I was just convincing your mother that we did not need to bring out the Muggle 

stuff for my family.  They already know about magic.”

“But it’s going to be the first Christmas we are all here together, especially if this little one 

decides to come soon.”

He ran his hands over her extended belly.  “Not much longer, but we still have a week to go. 

 That is why we have to have the ‘formal’ dinner for my parents now.  I’m just happy that your 

parents are letting us have it here.”

“They love to entertain about as much as your parents do, silly.  I can’t believe they have all of 

this stuff still.  So many memories in just a few objects.”

“So which is your favorite memory, then?” He leaned down and kissed her softly.

She looked deep into his eyes.  “I would have to say it was the mistletoe that you kissed me 

under.  You had just rushed into the house and saw me.  I had just given little James back to 

Ginny.  You grabbed me and kissed me.  I never knew you had it in you.”

“What can I say?  I had to convince you first that sometimes friends could become lovers.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck.  “I love you, Justin.  Thank you for being a friend first. 

 It was what I needed.”  She stood on her toes and kissed him.


End file.
